Dark Hopes
by The Cosmonaut
Summary: The Vampyres Have come... warning: disturbing content ahead
1. Default Chapter

Dark Hopes  
  
I don't own Escaflowne,Brand New,Cold,Staind,Avenged Sevenfold however all characters I bring in I have created (in other words if It's none from Esca then its' mine)  
  
Summary: this is a dark story it deals w/ vampyreswerewolfs,suicidal themes mature things, some disturbing stuff although nothing worse then something you would find in a PG-13 movie.  
  
+++ "no seatbelt song'by brand new++  
  
It was a dreary day, while Van sat in his car. The windshield wipers came back and forth. He felt terribly uneventful sitting there studying the motions of windshield wipers with such intensity. He hated funerals but this time wasn't just any funeral..it was his dear friend Hitomi's. It was the Vampyres. Though Folken denied it, he had ruined Van. He rubbed his neck. It was scarred, and he knew it was Folken who had done this him. People were beginning to gather around. He got out not using any umbrella, besides, he just didn't give a damn anymore. ++ Meanwhile++ The Lady In Black sat on a rooftop. Overhead she could smell death mixed with regret. She looked down at the daytime, the streets looked important and clean while somewhat respectable people walked them. By night, however, well that's when the crackheads beg for change and the hookers come out. She was supposed to meet Van. As her thoughts wandered to him, she thought about her sister, Hitomi. Could she reveal the truth? Could she reveal that Hitomi fell in love once, but not with him? Black looked around. There were some cigarette butts laying around. Black smiled to herself. Hitomi smoked a lot. Afterall, was a loner like Black .  
  
++ Folken++ "Dammit" He cursed. "I'm missing the funeral" Folken thought, ashamed. Not that he cared, but he should be somewhat concerned for Van's well- being. Van had become completely depressed and suicidal due to the fact that Folken's clan of Vampyres had a lot of mass-genocide going on. No matter how brave Van acted, he was left unsettled by Folken's torturous methods. Folken glanced up as Dilandau, Naria and Eriya walked in. "What the hell is going on here???" Dilandau shouted. "Don't you dare tell me your moping over that stupid dead girl!" Folken cringed, "You mean Hitomi?" Folken said silently. Dilandau shrugged, unmoved as he slumped down in his seat carelessly putting his feet on Folken's desk. Folken looked distastefully at Dilandau's feet. "You're turning into Van in your dismal existence." He said noting Folkens drab wallpaper. "What do you suggest?" Folken said, uninterested. "I don't know.Go get drunk..do something!" Dilandau said, bored. Naria cut in. "Are you saying Folken is vaguely unfulfilled?" "Vaguely? Choose better adjectives, woman." Dilandau looked back at Folken.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to see my dismal concubine."  
  
"How is she anyway?" He asked curiously "She keeps talking about Van and how she's going to see him and so on. I bet she's still on the roof." "Is she okay?" Dilandau looked shocked for several moments before composing himself. "Why would you ask that?" Folken sighed "Admit it she's a little self-destructive, She doesn't mean to be, but she is. Just go and check on her." 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Hopes  
  
Again I do not own the Esca ppl or any music I listed earlier  
  
+++"None " by Cold ++++  
  
Dilandau saw The Lady In Black sitting on the roof. "Good god you're so depressing." Dilandau said. She turned around, "Nice to see you too." "Minerva dear what am I going to do with you?" He replied. She smiled briefly, "How is Folken?" He rolled his eyes, ignoring her. "Did you go see Van?" She shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't" He said back. She ignored the cryptic comment. "Do you ever think about jumping?" She asked, curious. "Jumping?'' "Off the rooftop, I mean. I wonder if it would feel like flying."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously as he faked disinterest. He carefully clicked his lighter open and shut he always did. He would always flick his lighter around her because she never complained about it like everyone else did. She thought it was annoying as hell but now she loved it. It sort of felt like.Home. "Home? That sounds funny." She thought. "You should come back inside. " Dilandau said, triyng to hide his worry. "Before I go through with jumping you mean?" She mocked "Stupid bitch, suit yourself" He said. He never really meant too, but he did. She was too lonely and messed up, he couldn't really hate her.  
  
+++Van+++  
  
As the rain poured down his eyeliner blurred his contacts distorting his vision. (Vans kind of a goth in this)  
  
A young girl, not over 14, held the umbrella for the feeble priest. Even the priest's words seemed to blur together, but that just proved how sometimes words were just meaningless. No matter who spoke them. Be it a poet or a priest, Van almost felt a great resolve that words were meaningless. Van crossed himself, he hadn't done that forever. It was more instinct than anything. He looked at the grave. There were pink and yellow flowers, it looked so happy. Van's own black rose stood out in a morbid sort of way. He looked up to see Yukari and Amano holding each other tightly. Yukari was crying as if death hadn't existed to her before this. They weren't even that close to Hitomi, at least not the way he was. It was amazing how you could spend so much time with someone and know so little. He walked back to his car. He remembered now, that's when he met her. (hint: the lady in black) She had stood there as she gave him a strong sense of déjà vu, though he felt relieved at the same time. He was highly unsettled by her presence. " You're Van, right?" He looked at her carefully. She wasn't his type of girl at all. She had impossibly pale skin, even though she looked somewhat ethnic. Her hair was pulled back and she wore heavy eyeliner but she didn't look like a whore. She looked more hurt, yet defensive and cold. By now he probably looked like some tacky punk rocker. He wiped his face off. She looked like she had been in the rain but her make up was fine. The make-up was probably eternally there because she had worn it for so long. She looked at him strangely. At that point he realized he hadn't answered her. "Uh yea, Van, and you?" He said curiously. "Minerva West." That wasn't her real name, but it sounded nice and she had gone by that for many years . 


	3. Chapter 3:bloodlust

Dark Hopes  
  
Chapter III  
  
Again I own nothing! nothing at all well ok I own everything but the music and escaflowne  
  
+I won't See You Tonight( part 1) by avenged sevenfold+  
  
++Van+Minerva++  
  
"So you knew Hitomi?" Van asked. Minerva laughed "She's my sister" "Why didn't you-" "I'm not into funerals, and besides I've said my goodbyes. If I would have stayed any longer, well, you know there are only so many times you can cry." He couldn't picture her crying but he didn't say anything. "There were just so many things that I don't understand, aren't you even just a little curious?" "Even if I knew I'd still be unhappy" "She's probably always unhappy" He thought. He reached into his coat pocket and he took out a cigarette. "You want one?" He asked lighting up. "No, did you pick that up from Hitomi?" "Yeah I guess, god she was great." "You loved her didn't you?" He looked away. "Oh fuck it. What's the point in holding back? Yeah I loved her" Van said. He seemed bittersweet about it. This made it harder for Black to tell him the truth. How could she ever tell him who Hitomi really loved? And more importantly how she loved?" "She didn't love me though" Van surprised Minerva. "She seemed fond of you." She assured him. "Good now I feel better." He said sarcasticly. Although she couldn't understand why Hitomi didn't love him, Minerva felt emotional towards him. "Um.. anyways I should get back to my apartment. I just cleaned out her house so..." "You have all her things then?" He seemed interested. "Yeah, everything but the house" She smiled. It was a tiny almost depressing smile. "If you want, you could help me organize everything" She hadn't known why she said that. But she wasn't about to throw anything out anyways. "Yeah that would be nice" Van smiled. ++Dilandau++ He sat in the Lady In Black's depressing apartment as he sorted through her mail. God she was boring. She must have went out to see Van, he realized. Just then he heard the door open he looked up. "Damn it!" he mumbled, moving into the shadows. She was with a man, and, Oh god it WAS Van. ++ 9: 52 p.m. meanwhile++ Folken went out it was his nightly ritual to feed. As he walked down the streets, expressionless, He saw that same nightclub, 22nd Night it was and underground vampyre operation Minerva worked there. It was owned by her close friend Spade. Spade was a weird one alright but Folken put that aside and entered. The heavy music blared on even though the club wasn't even open yet. Spade spent his whole goddamn life there. ( note: Folken could get into this place even though it wasn't opened due to the fact it was and underground vampyre operation as I stated above) "Hey." He turned around and yeah there was Spade, he actually thought they were friends. Folken didn't have friends personally. Besides, if you couldn't use someone, what good were they? "Spade I wanted to ask you about Minerva. She's been skipping out on her shifts hasn't she?" "Not really, I gave her some time off with her sister dying and all." Spade said. Folken looked perplexed. "Sister?" Spade took a step closer, causing Folken to take several back. "She didn't say anything?" Folken soon remembered why he never came here. "Did you meet her sister?" "Yeah I did." "How old was she?" "I don't know, but she seemed a lot older then Minerva." Folken decided to worry about this later and he figured he'd leave. "Hey Folken why did you come here anyway?" "God, what an idiot" Folken thought. "Dilandau has told me some unsettling news." Folken appeared almost ghoulish in the dim light. "What would that be?" "Some demon hunters have been coming here frequently." "My bar is open to anyone I'm sure they have come-" "Spade, let me break it down for you. Vampyre Hunters are gathering here!" Spade sighed "You want me to kill them?" Folken smiled. "Leave that up to me, alright? Not a word. Dilandau will come in tomorrow night ." Spade nodded backing away still unsure of what Dilandau intended to do ++ Later that Night++ There was indeed a Vampyre slaying crew. It was a terrible trio of Allen, Millerna,and Merle. Maybe it was Allen's grudge against Dornkirk or Dilandau, who knows. And naturally Millerna tagged along, if Allen was there. Merle, well not even Merle knew exactly why she was there. They seemed weak and uninterested but, in reality many of Dilandau's men have fallen at their hands. ++Van and The Lady In Black++ They sat together on her couch as she separated notebooks and photo albums. There were so many unfinished things. "You two seemed close" He commented. She looked at him somewhat melancholy. "We kind of grew apart and now I feel guilty." She said sadly. "But that's hindsight" She added. He glanced at his watch. "I should really get out of here. It's late and you probably want to get to bed." "No rush, I never sleep anyway." He looked at her strangely as he stood up. "No? Well then really I need some sleep." "I hope too see you again" She said. It came out somewhat desperate but he didn't mind. "Yeah sure, I'd like that too" ++ a few hours later++ The Lady In Black entered Folken's Living room. He had his back to her, staring out the window. "Folken?" He turned around to see she was in her "Cat Suit." Maybe she had been out for blood tonight too. "You have some." She motioned to his face which still had blood on it. "You saw my brother didn't you?" She nodded "Is he alright?" "I can't tell" He looked around "You smell like blood..." She looked up, "It's probably from you." "No Minerva what's going on?" "It's not Van's blood if that's what you think!" "I know, it's yours and you can't hide it from me." "Hide what?" "Minerva you are far too tainted to play the innocent." She unzipped her cat suit a little bit to reveal razor blade marks slightly below her collar bone and on her shoulders. Folken let out a shaky sigh. "You were suicidal when I met you. Has nothing changed? You have no respect for your immortality. Do I need to do something?" She looked up scared "No I promise I'll stop." "You said that before." +Flash back+ The moment Folken met Black he knew she'd be perfect. Well, that's how she seemed anyway. But unfortunately for him biting her didn't go very smoothly. He didn't want her as a lover or anything like that. He wanted to be her dark maker. He tried with Van but he didn't work. Van had the whole "moral" conflict. He never realized how suicidal Black was until she took a couple too many aspirins and tried to slash her body up. The second time was less but she lost a lot of blood. He remembered taking her to the hospital, and how it was bittersweet memories. That was when she bit him back. That was her famous awakening. She was like a time bomb, ready to go off, but a shred of humanity that lived inside him couldn't let her die.  
  
Besides, she had too much of a story to tell. +the present time+ "What do you care anyway? I don't have anyone to love me.. to even care. If there was one less person in this world like me, who would give a damn? Theres no love, no Hitomi no-" "So it is true." She was surprised he was so calm. "I thought you'd be upset" "She's dead. What does it matter anyway?" "Who killed her? Was it your men?" He looked out the window again. She continued "If it was I can't be angry with you. I never told you." Folken looked deeply into her eyes. She felt the sharp feeling of brutal honesty and knew she was right. She couldn't help it. She had to look away. "Who?" she asked "That's not important." "It is to me." She mumbled "She was too much of a distraction to Van. It was my orders." Folken replied. "But it was Dilandau's doing." He added. Black looked around the dark room. She hated everything around her. "How close were you two?" "Well, we grew apart. Afterall, we were only half-sisters. We were close, but it seemed as if we were taking different directions in our lives. We just grew so much apart I guess." "So you will not resent me?" He wasn't really asking...that's not how it sounded anyway. She shrugged. "Like you would care or even notice?" "What a cynic" he thought. "Black be honest." "I'll always hate you, is that being honest enough?" She felt his cold steel hand on her shoulder. "Why? I gave you a gift." "You gave me a curse! A life sentence to watch everyone feel alive, everyone move on." "You cursed yourself! Loneliness is the worst curse and you already had that years before we ever met." "You continued the torment! It will never stop. I hate this life I go to bed every morning hoping that maybe I won't wake or maybe wake up in a different life. But somehow, somehow I get up every morning with the same scars even the same dreams that refuse to come true! The same emptiness! Life has brought me nothing new, I feel the same old things absolutely nothing has changed." "Do you have any appreciation?" He was now digging his steel claws into her shoulder with a firm grip on her. "This is totally fucked up! My appreciation has it's limits!" She sighed and several black tears slid down her face as the blood dripped down her shoulder. It actually felt good, she didn't even feel anything. He actually seemed more effected. He leaned forward and licked the blood off her shoulder. "I'm sorry things are this way ." "What? Is this the part he tells me it will be Ok?" He then moved away from her. But, it didn't register that she felt used, she just felt numb. He couldn't even hold her, not that that would help at all. No one ever wanted to protect her or not see her cry. She was trapped in a world full of oblivion and sadists. "Oh one more thing, Minerva, Dilandau will come by tomorrow. I have something I need you two to get done." She didn't say anything, she just left. Tomorrow would be Friday morning. Dilandau had been coming every Friday morning for the past two years. He didn't love her either but at least he was dependable. It wasn't much to most but it was a lot to her. She walked out and the city lights seemed to soothe her. They weren't glaring but they were somewhat dim on that quiet night. She didn't really have many nights like this. She almost smiled as her long leather coat swayed in the wind. She could swear she heard music. She knew if her life ended tonight she would at least die at peace. She also knew tomorrow would come and this moment would fade away into the drab wallpaper of her life. It would be somehow replaced with a dull situation. Like always. 


	4. chapter 4

Dark Hopes  
Chapter IV  
  
I don't own the music or esca ppl  
  
+ "god save us" by ill nino+  
  
+Van+ he turned on the tv he really just wanted someone to talk too he never meant things too go this way 'ha! Famous last words' he looked up at the clock it was late it was a quiet night (minus the tv lol).  
  
+an hour later+  
  
"VAN!!!!!! VAN !!!!! ARE YOU THERE?!" it was Merle screaming at the top of her lungs (what happens if you scream from the bottom of your lungs hm?)  
  
Van rolled off the couch misjudging his agility he slammed against the hard wood floor He stumbled to the Door.  
  
++Folken +Dornkirk++  
  
Folken sat down feeling slightly sick he had drank too much blood " what are you doing?"  
  
Folken sat up looking over there stood Dornkirk "why'd you come?" he said not bothering to  
  
mask his disinterest. " I came here on Blacks behalf "  
  
"you don't even like her what is this twinge of compassion?"  
  
"yes but for being your 'project' you don't seem worried about her first Corvin now your brother?"  
  
Folken suddenly had an iciness about him "we don't talk about Corvin remember?"  
  
" It's your fault she's a suicidal mess you know that don't you?"  
  
"just shut the hell up everything is blamed on me like I planned it "  
  
" I told you she'd never be useful"  
  
Dornkirk was so smug and matter-of-fact  
  
Folken cruelly mimicked Dornkirk  
  
"is this the part where you do the unoriginal I told you so speech?"  
  
Dornkirk frowned "you think this is a joke?"  
  
"all I'm saying is I've been the one keeping you alive giving you blood calling all the vampyres to gather you've been living off their energy their souls" Folken hissed  
  
"Dilandau was far to-"  
  
"incapable? Insane? " Folken supplied the adjectives, as Dornkirk shrugged  
  
"all he ever does is stay out late get drunk he lights everything on fire you know working with him is the biggest disaster."  
  
"why do you keep him then?" Dornkirk was getting all personal like a shrink or something  
  
"Because for some insane reason Black enjoys his company."  
  
Dornkirk looked suspicious "I TOLD you she was a strange one but did you listen?"  
  
"I Know imagine that" Folken was sarcastic again  
  
Dornkirk looked around leaning closer .  
  
" I think we may have to 'dispose' of her."  
  
Folken raised his eyebrow, taking it all in.  
  
++Van+Merle++  
  
'Van! Where have you been I looked for you EVERYWHERE!"  
  
Merle was always like this hyper and perky  
  
He contrasted her emotions constantly  
  
"where have you been?"  
  
'well you know the whole sleeping in coffins and sucking blood things keeps me occupied he said sardonically anymore he was always sardonic  
  
"that's not funny your acting like Folken!"  
  
she said that often he should be used to it but still he cringed something inside him spoke to him telling him he was nothing like Folken he sincerely hoped that was true.  
  
+++++++++  
  
well that's all for now even though only one person is actually reading this I didn't ask for spare limbs I asked for a few goddamn reviews! I don't care what you have to say anything will do! Also on a more positive note I have much thanks for Dark Angel 66 for being the ONLY person in this cold dark place we called the world who reviewed my shit and I also want to thank her for fixing my chapters hehe *_*  
  
peace, the lady in black herself 


	5. chapter 5

Dark Hopes  
  
Chapter V  
  
++ "james" by celebrity++  
  
+ The Lady In Black+  
  
she awoke to the screaming radio "shit" she muttered sitting up in bed she untangled her self from her red and black bedsheets it was almost 8 Dilandau would probably show up in a half in hour at the earliest right now he was most likely recovering from last nights infamous hangover.  
  
+Dilandau+  
  
he stumbled to the bathroom falling to the floor "damn stupid vodka " he mumbled childishly  
  
he glanced at his watch taking notice that he was still fully dressed it was 7:55a.m. Black would probably be up soon.  
  
++Van++  
  
he found himself on the couch again Merle had claimed his bed last night so again he was stuck on his uncomfortable furniture. It was too early for Merle she always slept in he figured he'd get something to eat he needed a little peace and quiet.  
  
The phone rang  
  
Van heard a loud scream "dammit" it usually took several fire alarms, and a marching band to wake up Merle but not today  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS CALLING SO EARLY WHATS IS SO IMPORTANT?!?!"  
  
"dear god" van mumbled making his way to his room  
  
"Van its' for you." Merle said frowning  
  
"what a surprise" he took the phone from her "what?"  
  
"its' me"  
  
it was definitely Minerva.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
" VAN!!!! WHO IS SHE?!"  
  
'damn it merle just shut up' he thought  
  
" its' about Folken and Hitomi but I guess I caught you at a bad time I'm sorry"  
  
Minerva hung up  
  
"well?" Merle poked her pink head out from the bathroom (sorry I couldn't resist I just had that image of her)  
  
"none" he said sadly  
  
+The Lady In Black+  
  
she went about her morning it was 8:17 a.m. she got dressed opening her closet revealing a vast sea of black she wound up wearing a long sleeved black shirt and tight black pants w/ bondage straps hanging off of them she always dressed like this all her clothes were black so it never really mattered what she wore  
  
she put on her typical heavy black eyeliner she always looked the same nothing changed in her life she walked into her kitchen she closed that drapes she hated sunlight which explained her deathly white complexion  
  
"Hey!" Dilandau was there she had given him a key to her apartment a long time ago  
  
two years ago to be exact and every Friday morning for the last 2 years has been the same he'd bring her coffee and this morning nothing was different he handed Minerva her coffee he looked dull and tired to perhaps life was suffocating everyone  
  
"you alright?" she asked  
  
"yea I'm fine why?"  
  
"no reason ."  
  
"so what is going on?" she asked  
  
"Folken wants us to get rid of that terrible vampyre slaying committee"  
  
"by get rid of you mean brutally slay right?"  
  
"of course"  
  
"don't you ever want to get out of this life?"  
  
"what ? this IS my life anything other then this would just be I don't know unnatural you know?"  
  
she sighed  
  
"if you could be anywhere where would you be?" she looked off into space w/ out hesitation "with Corvin."  
  
"he didn't even realized how much you loved him and here your still dreaming of him?"  
  
"I never felt like that"  
  
" vampyres don't fall in love"  
  
" but we bleed don't we?"  
  
"that's not the same thing"  
  
"yes it is! I'm still human a mortal part of me is still there you know Folken messed up"  
  
"Folken doesn't mess up anything that's why he's the leader"  
  
"Dilandau, I still have a heartbeat I don't cry blood tears "  
  
" being Mortal isn't a gift your more human then some but your growing cold not so much you just your presence your reflection isn't clear anymore its' still there your humanity is Corvin's fault whenever you turned him it's like he took the vampyric part of you he made you less Folken is rebuilding you he didn't mess up Black you did."  
  
She stepped back Dilandau was turning on her now too she had to get out of here  
  
"Black.' he touched her shoulder she winced  
  
"what happened?' he moved the top part of her shirt over revealing the claw marks  
  
"that's the handy work of Folken the almighty" She hissed  
  
"He's taking your blood?"  
  
"What you didn't know"  
  
"No he's not suppose too"  
  
"Tell that to him "  
  
"he could have killed you!"  
  
"wouldn't have been the worst thing-"  
  
'don't say that shit!"  
  
"but I mean it' Dilandau looked at her his red eyes full of honesty  
  
"He's going too kill you"  
  
"How do you know?'  
  
"I think Dornkirk ordered it ."  
  
"well what do I do?"  
  
" I don't think I can get rid of both of them for you."  
  
"you don't have enough blood on your hands?1"  
  
Dilandau looked skeptically at his hands  
  
"its' a saying!"  
  
"Oh yea" he looked into her liquid black eyes  
  
"can't I just do it myself?"  
  
"Possibly but the thing is -"  
  
"what he is my dark maker if anyone can kill him wouldn't it be me?"  
  
"well Black that's the thing he didn't awaken you in your latent state."  
  
(side note: a latent vampyre is one w/ vampyre blood that needs to be 'awakened" )  
  
"then who?"  
  
"It was me "  
  
she stared at him finally managing words  
  
"you what?"  
  
"you think Folken really cared? He only took you because I told him too"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I was alone I hated Folken I hated Dornkirk even more I thought you'd be happy but I was wrong."  
  
"meeting you was never a mistake" she whispered  
  
" I knew it couldn't be Folkens blood that woke me."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
oh are you hooked now are you gonna review now? Didn't think so . anyways  
  
I'm gonna go work on another chappy I'll bombard this site mwhahah +cough hack cough+ yea I'm ok  
  
Peace , The Lady in Black is off to have sweet dreams about her lost love Corvin hehe 


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Hopes  
  
Chapter VI  
  
+~Hello by Evanesence +~  
  
+++ The Lady in Black+++ she laid in bed she was plagued by the images of her own initiation but mainly Hitomi's dead body she remembered seeing the impaled body of Hitomi. Hitomi had been impaled by wooden stakes leading Black to believe that Folken or one of his men had turned Hitomi then slain her Black shuddered she remembers the expression of Hitomi's face her once clear expressive eyes Were dull and misty Black remembered the pools of dark blood around her.  
  
++Flash Back++ Black stood over her impaled body " Hitomi?" Black was such an idiot like if she said that Hitomi would awaken and somehow the blood would slip back into Hitomi Through her pores and she would awaken. Black knelt down she looked around in the mess and found a knife she wiped it off as much as she could she cut a slit into her arm she wobbled standing up she dipped Her finger into the cut forming words on the concrete wall "HERE LIES HITOMI LEATITIA MEDURA-WEST" there it was Blacked sighed her cut didn't look that deep although she felt something sting but the pain was so much deeper then this cut she had just made on herself.  
  
++reality++ " I hate everything" she whispered to the darkness she looked at her clock it was still only 5:09 a.m. she wasn't tired she had slept a grand total of 3 hours she wanted to cry and cut herself over an over again until she was out of blood ' would anyone notice if I just disappeared?' she thought she wanted to be back w/ Corvin the only person whom she had ever loved her feelings towards everyone else paled in comparison. He hadn't loved her back the way he could have but there was something between them that was fragile and almost depressing maybe it wasn't love but it was real it was life. She probably wouldn't see him for about a year he went off to Italy or someplace exotic . It didn't matter he fell in love easily and wasn't a committed type of person she loved him but these things didn't matter to him she wanted to cry but it was so senseless she couldn't even manage a single tear .  
  
++ Dornkirk++  
  
"Folken I don't care what you do with the body just get rid of her!"  
  
"Can't I at least let her die where Hitomi did out of respect?"  
  
"Dammit! Just kill her I don't care what you do!"  
  
"Am I missing out on something?"  
  
They stood a bold Dilandau " I didn't know Folken, you decided to throw a pajama party too!!!!"  
  
"how the hell did u get in here?"  
  
" that's not important now who are we trying to kill?"  
  
Folken looked at Dornkirk searching for answers  
  
" well everything's out, Dilandau a test of loyalty."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Kill The Lady In Black"  
  
"how ?"  
  
"however you want just get it done."  
  
Dilandau nodded  
  
"yes."  
  
He left quickly now confusion consumed him  
  
"what the hell just happened?"  
  
Folken yelled  
  
Dornkirk chuckled  
  
"you have no faith in me do you? After he kills Black kill the boy that way we will be rid of them both!"  
  
Dornkirk had an inappropriate amount of glee in his expression  
  
"wonderful plan sir"  
  
even Folken was disturbed.  
  
++Van ++ it wasn't even 5:30 in the morning 'screw it that girl never sleeps anyway" Van Called Black .  
  
She picked up the phone "Corvin?" she whispered hopelessly into the phone  
  
'Who the hell is Corvin?'  
  
" uh no it's Van "  
  
" Oh sorry."  
  
"you wanted me to know something.?"  
  
"you were right."  
  
"really how?"  
  
"Folken killed Hitomi ."  
  
her voice wasn't dramatic or shocked it was actually somewhat monotonous which wasn't usual  
  
"How did you find this out?"  
  
he said trying to keep his voice from choking  
  
"Folken told me."  
  
"why are you working for Folken?"  
  
"lack of options." She was always somewhat sarcastic  
  
" Minerva."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Who is Corvin?"  
  
"you wouldn't know him."  
  
"but-"  
  
"look it was a long time ago it's not important."  
  
" I remind you of him don't I?"  
  
he was being TOO personal  
  
"that doesn't matter."  
  
She picked at the scab on her knee  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
" I STILL love him." She said with such resolve  
  
"and him?"  
  
"can we change the subject?" " I want to know."  
  
"does it matter?"  
  
"I guess not I mean look at Hitomi and I were."  
  
"yea ."  
  
"what do u want me to do about Folken?" he asked  
  
"I can take care of that ."  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"yes perhaps as soon as tonight oh and Van don't let your little cat vampyre slaying friend go out to 22nd night ok?"  
  
"you gonna keep the body there!?"  
  
Van asked w/ disbelief  
  
"no only as a last resort."  
  
++ Dilandau ++  
  
he carefully looked around shoving a small pack of matches in his pocket he would have to be careful although the thought was becoming too much  
  
"kill Black"  
  
Dilandau wondered what would happen if he killed her - no burning her Or if he should just stick to the plan and kill Folken he guessed it didn't matter Black WAS as good as dead.  
  
++ 6:22 a.m. ++  
  
Black went out for a morning run she didn't go too fast but she covered a lot of ground whenever she was stressed she would just run she ran several days a week it sometimes calmed her but she would need more then a long run for what she was planning on doing tonight.  
  
++Van++  
  
he knew what Black had told him to keep Merle out of it but not him maybe he'd kill Folken In honor of Hitomi .  
  
++++++++++++++ Ok This was gonna be my last chappy but I've got SO many lose ends to tie up so u still have time to review me cuz I've got about one more chapter to go so aren't u curious? Oh and I want to thank Dark Angel66 AGAIN fro being so damn nice lol. Well the lady in Black is off again disappearing into the shadows -- uh never mind .  
  
Peace 


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Hopes  
Chapter VII  
  
Hello again! GASP this contains dare I say "mature themes" shocking indeed well here goes ++++++++++++++++  
  
++ I won't see you Tonight (part 2) by avenged sevenfold++  
  
++The Lady in Black++ She figured she'd see Folken before she killed him or something but really she was having second thoughts maybe she could somehow get out of this how? It was 7: 12 a.m. it was a dreary day . She walked around he must still be in bed she took a deep breath if he was sleeping she could just kill him quickly .  
  
++Van++  
  
he glanced around casually he had never actually been in 22nd Night it was actually kind of nice it had something gothic about it something unsettling it reminded him of Minerva. "Can I help you?" there stood a tall blond man wearing all black "uh I'm looking for Minerva I've heard she works here-" " yea its' also 7 in the morning how the hell you'd get in here we don't open till midnight ." "the door was open " "the sign says closed" how could Minerva stand this guy? "How do u know Minerva?" "through Hitomi you?" "we've been friends for quite sometime, I wouldn't expect her to hang out w/ Hot Topic alumni such as yourself ." Van frowned "who ARE you anyway?" "I'm Spade." "yea she's mentioned you." He nodded "when will she be in?" "not till late 11:00 at the earliest it depends though you never know with her." "and Folken what do you know about him?" "are you by nay chance w/ the police?" "No." Van wondered where this was going "F.B.I.?" "No " "IRS?" Van held in a laugh "that doesn't even make sense " Spade thought for a moment "yea I suppose your right anyway Folken I have no idea how Black got mixed up w/ him . "are you two in a relationship?" Spade didn't know what to make of that "what gives you that idea?" "so you aren't?"  
  
"well we had a few chances But you know which Corvin and all-" "Corvin?! Who IS this man?" " oh this guy she fell in love w/ she actually gets all sentimental over him you wouldn't believe it ." "but what happened?" "don't tell me you actually asked her." " I did"  
  
Spade sighed " she loved him to pieces unfortunately it wasn't returned and when he finally wanted her it was too late he had to leave she is cursed by the winter you could say she waits up every night for him he's probably w/ some other girl a million miles away. She wasn't always this depressing not with Corvin I had never seen her so happy." " wow Minerva in love That's had to picture." "why do u always call her Minerva?" " you do to" Van said defensively "out of habit Folken gave her that name he referred to her as "Minerva of the Underworld" ever since her initiation." " he needs to die." " that's some mission " "you tried Van asked " yea that man can't die."  
  
++ Folken and Black++ ++ shame by suzie rose++  
  
She Stood at his bedroom door she wanted and alternative that wasn't possible she quietly opened to door dammit he's up " Minerva what are you doing sneaking around here?" "I was looking for you."  
  
"you look cold is it cold outside?"  
  
she wanted to leave now she wanted Corvin to come and save her but all she had was that sinking feeling . "come closer Minerva" he said casually patting the edge of the bed . She Slowly walked forward she stiffly sat on the edge of the bed. "you know I think me being your dark maker in all is kind of nice." he moved closer to her "what's this all of a sudden?" "well I mean honestly who else would I rather spend my eternity w/ Dilandau." He laughed she nodded " I know your thinking about Corvin ." "why would you say that." "because its' true " he was closer then necessary he sat up more he was somewhat behind her she could feel his breathe on her neck " I don't want him in your mind anymore he keeps you troubled." Folken gently put his hand on the top of her thigh he could feel her skin through the large holes in her fishnet tights "Naria and Eriya out of town?" she asked coldly " Minerva I'm insulted." "Folken what's this about ?" "well." he began to kiss her neck " its' been two years and we still haven't consummated our relationship." He whispered playfully "What are you talking about you hate me!" " who told you that ?" "Who needed too? You've always been could and unconcerned." "yes I have but I think you like me that way." she wanted Corvin not this half-human dark maker she was doomed to be w/ . "look at me Minerva." She sighed slowly looking him in the eyes. She briefly glanced at his tear drop tattoo " I know you were only w/ Spade out of habit It's me you've desired." "I feel ill" she said completely shocked and confused but this entire theory he chuckled " you deny it still." He roughly kissed her She went along w/ it but her hate sunk deep she violently bit into his bottom lip He grunted pulling back "what was that for?" he asked breathlessly "I thought you liked playing rough." She hissed he grinned god he looked deranged he forcefully pushed her down his lip was bleeding a lot she must have bitten harder then she realized Folken bit into her neck she struggled he was "punishing " her god her behavior made her sick "what?" he pulled away looking at her "be submissive like you were for Corvin." ok that was it she attempted to get him off of her "fucking leech " she groaned at him his metal arm held her down " I'll take all your blood then your memories I will make you obey me ." She scratched him "you will NEVER be Corvin ." she spat then hse couldn't take it she kneed him hard where it hurt . she got out from underneath him " Rule number one: never focus on the pain." " Whore." She laughed " is that what you think?" " if it wasn't for your sweet memories of Corvin you'd be easy and you know it." "you think I'd give myself to you that easily?" " fine your fate is sealed" "how long did you practice saying that in the mirror?" she wondered aloud "oh there's more" he began " tonight you'll be dead I was going to kill Dilandau but I think you'd be more fun I mean your more of a challenge he'd probably scream I want to see how much it takes to make you scream and beg for mercy." "sadist." "don't throw around such names and Corvin what was he?" " my precious angel." She said quietly "the angel who you turned into a vampyre the same one who tormented you and was just stringing you along?" Black turned away " Goodbye Folken." She was gone. he laid back in bed "Farewell Minerva of the Underworld" he said softly  
  
+++ Later that night+++ +++"The Dream" by open hands+++  
  
Minerva walked into 22nd Night maybe for the last time. "Black." She glanced up too see Van in the shadows "what are you doing here." " I wanted to find Folken." "what for?" "just don't ask" he was cold "Van, I'm happy we met." "you seem over joyed ." he mumbled " what I want to say is goodbye Van after tonight I don't think I'll be around." "Cryptic as always?" he smiled before he could ask anymore she vanished Dilandau saw her in the crowd to kill her wouldn't hurt too much Mainly because she belived his lies like the shit about him 'awakening' her  
  
Folken wiped the blood from his face only briefly glancing at the dead girl lying at his feet he opened the back door to the club and wasted no further time "Minerva ." " Yes?" "come out to the roof it's about Dilandau."  
  
++several minutes later++ ++ That Way By Vanessa Handrick++  
  
" before I get this over w/ I need you to know one thing you inflicted this on your self just like your cuts."  
  
" just get it over w/ Folken just impale me shoot me slit my throat whatever you have in store is fine." "what is this sudden burst of courage?"  
  
she shook her head  
  
"there's no Corvin w/out him I am hopeless undeserving and jaded you know that."  
  
"why die so willingly?"  
  
"because you were planning on killing me."  
  
"your precious pyromanic set a bomb in this building you know." she tried but she couldn't mask her shock  
  
"yes even he lied to you happy you were right the world is after the poor tormented Lady in Black."  
  
She wanted to cry she couldn't  
  
" throw me a pity party?" she mocked he struck her she stood there "coward!"  
  
"I prefer assisted suicide."  
  
Her face was bleeding  
  
"dammit Minerva don't disgrace me!"  
  
she looked disinterested as she took note on how close she was too the edge " is it more satisfying to see my jump?" she whispered "you are a psychotic bitch."  
  
"you made me isn't it up to you to fix me?!"  
  
she was gone when had she escaped ? he heard the wind perhaps it had carried her  
  
"sure you don't want to join her?" there stood Van  
  
Folken laughed " a crossbow Van have any garlic?" " I've come to kill you brother."  
  
"what is this the idea of the night?"  
  
++++ The Lady In Black +++++++  
  
she hit the ground she continued to run until she reached the clubs basement was the bomb true? Well right now that didn't matter she just wanted to breath.  
  
"you really picked a subtle place to hide."  
  
"Dilandau!"  
  
"so Folken gave you the bad news it was great say your prays Black cuz we are all gonna blow up."  
  
" no.no this isn't how it ends!"  
  
"trying to play the heroine now?"  
  
"ha you think?"  
  
" Black I have a surprise for you."  
  
he impaled her with a switchblade of all things  
  
"sweet dreams.in hell!"  
  
she gushed blood her eyes changed from black to silver they were all bloodshot blood poured from her mouth he must have really damaged her internal organs and what not he tore the Blade from her body he looked carefully at the bloody knife smiling.  
  
++ Van and Folken+++  
  
"Van this is pointless!" Folken tried to duck but again he was hit by Van  
  
"why?"  
  
"because this place is going to explode so we will die anyway we don't have enough time to get off the roof."  
  
"we? Implying I let you live?"  
  
Van could see everyplace he had cut Folken there was no way Folken would survive  
  
" Folken this is over! Its' For Hitomi."  
  
And w/ that Folken's throat was brutally slit his head looked slightly disconnected  
  
Van felt something a smile why was he smiling it was so gruesome how the hell could he smile!?  
  
But somehow he went on smiling.  
  
There was a small beep followed by silence the building came crashing down for all to see the madness none cared though how important could these disturbing individuals be?  
  
++ a few hours later++  
  
a man looked around suspiciously how could there possibly be any survivors?  
  
But there he saw her an impaled young girl she lay in the shambles the mess of broken bodies He saw all her blood it was definitely Black he felt her wrist no pulse nothing he opened her eyes dull, bloodshot was this it? He pressed his hand against her to feel for a heart beat anything There was something alive inside of her. He wanted to call an ambulance but unfortunately he would have to take her to the hospital himself do to the fact he had also taken part in this the weapon layed by his feet A blood covered crowbar and beside Black layed a silver haired man w/ a sick grin plastered to his face his face that he had so cruelly rearranged but Dilandau was the one who murdered Black that's all he thought as he picked her up carefully bringing his cut wrist against her lips The blood poured into her mouth she stirred and her wounds grew less serious.  
  
++++ he opened the hospital door nurses looked at him strangely so did everyone else "um excuse me sir do you want us to take over?" "Yea where do you want me to put her?" the woman gasped when she saw the extent of Blacks wounds "how is she not dead?"  
  
"well she will be." He grunted at her rudely  
  
the nurse nodded getting a doctors attention.  
  
++ Two Days Later++  
  
Black glanced around "a hospital?"  
  
" um miss oh my your awake!" she looked around seeing the machines she was hooked up too  
  
"where the hell am I?"  
  
"Our Lady of Mercy hospital."  
  
"what day is it?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
" how'd I get here?"  
  
" a man brought you here."  
  
Black sat up "who?!"  
  
"miss you really should sit down"  
  
"right who was he what was his name?"  
  
"um something w/ a C uhhh."  
  
"Chesta?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Corvin?"  
  
"yes that was it."  
  
Black looked shocked " how soon can I get out of here?"  
  
" your injuries were serious miss we need to do some more reconstructive surgery and of course keep you for observation so atleast another week . You were impaled w/ a switchblade and part of a building collapsed on you."  
  
Blacked nodded "alright"  
  
"get some rest."  
  
The nurse left Blacked waited then. She sat up ripping the I.V.'s and what not out of her damn it She was all tangled after freeing herself she walked over to the small metal closet  
  
Oddly enough she had actually clothes or atleast this looked like something she would wear  
  
She quickly dressed in the dark  
  
Black opened the window thank god she was very close to a fire escape maybe Corvin was still nearby she jumped .  
  
The wind catching her coat in the wind she landing on the unsteady fire escape  
  
She ran down and just a few streets away.  
  
++Gabriel by Magdalen Hsu-Li++  
  
there were the ruins she looked around it had been marked off by the cops she laughed this would go unsolved none worried about the underground demons that roamed the earth unnoticed.  
  
She wondered where Corvin had went she missed him however she sensed his presence strongly  
  
"umm can I help you?" she turned around looking at a detective holding a cup of coffee  
  
" when did you start the investigation on this place?"  
  
"just last night we recieved an unidentified tip"  
  
"any survivors?"  
  
" just two." (remember he's not including her)  
  
"who?"  
  
"I'm not able to disclose names I'm sorry."  
  
" that's ok um Van Fanel what about him."  
  
"he was one of the survivors."  
  
She smiled  
  
"can I see him is he hurt?"  
  
" um miss you don't know."  
  
"know what?"  
  
" Mr.Fanel was escorted out of here in a straitjacket."  
  
"wha- what hold up I just saw him last night."  
  
"miss I'm not lying."  
  
" what were you thinking did anyone try to help hm huh? What the fuck are you planning on doing throw all of us away in a mental hospital?!"  
  
"us?" he looked at her strangely "I'm sorry detective I can take it from here."  
  
there was Spade.  
  
"Spade you made it." He nodded  
  
"what about Van?"  
  
"he's as good as dead."  
  
"Folken? Dilandau? That vampyre slaying crew Dornkirk?"  
  
"all perished."  
  
"why and Van why'd he go crazy?"  
  
" why?"  
  
"and why did they die too?"  
  
"Because they all had dark hopes its' as simple as that."  
  
" but they HAD hopes didn't they?"  
  
"not the right kind they were just twisted by them."  
  
"and what about people like us?"  
  
"we are tormented by the simple lies and the dark hopes that have been made into the cold dark place known as reality."  
  
"are dark hopes all it takes to drive you mad?"  
  
Spade nodded  
  
"where will you go Black?"  
  
" I don't know and I'm afraid."  
  
'that's ok."  
  
"no its' not."  
  
"fear is what keeps your heart beating Fear is what keeps you human."  
  
" Goodnight Spade and thank you I don't think I'll see you for awhile ."  
  
he nodded walking away. in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder was he walking away from the night or her?  
  
++++++++  
  
The End +++++++++++  
  
ok there we have it and it ends there I dunno if this just looked incredibly boring or it WAS incredibly boring oh well I don't feel like ranting for the two of you that reviewed I thank you guys again I might continue so watch out! Until then the Lady In Black is off to a cold reality and to find her way back to her only love Corvin.  
  
Peace 


End file.
